SEAS THE STRAWBERRIES
by reddington19
Summary: a blacklist/boston legal crossover. a response to a writers block challenge. prompt: strawberries, sailing and whipped cream. Alan Shore and Elizabeth Keen have a little fun.


my response to the writers block challenge with the prompt being sailing, strawberries and whipped cream. the story is loosely based of the season 5, episode 1 of boston legal called smoke signals. I don't own any of the characters, obviously. if I did, I wouldn't have to ask the government for financial aid for school :p so without further ado..

CARPE FRAGARIA: "SEAS THE STRAWBERRIES"

A SHEEN STORY

As the motor propelled the small boat across the water, Lizzie was having trouble stifling her laughter at Denny and Alan. The two were decked out in their new Coast Guard dress uniforms and the two were currently arguing over who was the captain of their vessel.

"Twenty degrees starboard, Denny. Wait, I mean port!"

"Hey, I'm the captain!" retorted Denny.

Lizzie couldn't help but roll her eyes. The two were directing the boat to a yacht that was

anchored in the Cape Cod Bay. The boat was crawling with women in their 20s, all of whom looked like they should be by Hugh Hefner's side. Alan and Denny couldn't stop staring at all of the women and Liz began to feel a little irritated. Alan and Denny had promised her that this little adventure would be fun.

After they had tied up the smaller boat and had boarded the yacht, the two men began thier "inspection" while Lizzie went to take a look around to pass the time. When she returned she noticed a big-breasted blonde had walked up to Alan, very eager to flaunt what her mother gave her.

From the little she could hear of their conversation, it was all corny sexual innuendos that made her want to gag. Lizzie moved a little closer to see if she could hear anything else that was being said. As she made her way over, she heard the blonde ask Alan if he wanted to make a thorough inspection of her "flotation devices" and she wasn't referring to life jackets.. Lizzie suddenly had a wonderful idea and quickly made her way over to Alan and the blonde.

"Alan, I need to talk to you, alone," she said as she subtly looked over towards the blonde.

"Of course, my dear."

Lizzie took ahold of his hand and led him down a small flight of stairs to the lower level of the boat. They found and empty quarters and went in and shut the door.

"Sit, Alan."

Alan sat down on the bed and rested against the wooden spindle headboard. Lizzie got onto the bed and proceeded to straddle Alan. She grabbed his wrists and put them behind his back.

Suddenly there was the feeling of cold metal against his skin followed by two "clicks". A perplexed look suddenly fell over his face when he realized that she had cuffed him to the

headboard. "Lizzie, what is going on?" he asked as she got off the bed and began to walk over to the mini fridge that was in the corner of the room.

"Alan, you told me that this little adventure with you and Denny was going to be fun. It hasn't. This has been nothing but torture having to stand around watching wannabe Playboy Bunnies throwing themselves at you. Now, it's my turn to torture you. Although my form of torture is more fun, well, for me at least it is," she said as she sported a small grin. Lizzie opened the door to the fridge and pulled out her chosen implements of torture.

Alan's face went from looking perplexed to amused when he saw that Lizzie was walking back to the bed with a can of Reddi Whip and a small bowl of halved strawberries. "This looks like it won't end so badly for myself either," Alan said with a smirk as Lizzie got back on the bed.

"Shut up, Alan." Lizzie got back into her kneeling position over Alan and began to unbutton his white shirt. After she had undone the last button she picked up the can of whipped cream, shook it and put a small bit on Alan's nose.

"Lizzie, what on earth are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Alan, it's only 15 calories," Lizzie replied with a suggestive gleam in her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of Alan's nose and used her tongue to get the remaining whipped cream off. Lizzie then put a larger-sized dollops starting at the base of his neck and place a dollop every other inch or two leading to right above his belt buckle. After the whipped cream was laid down, Lizzie proceeded to put a piece of strawberry on each white mound on Alan's chest.

She started at the top using her teeth to pull the strawberry off of the pile before dipping her head down and licking off the remaining whipped cream. She looked up at Alan and smiled at the lustful glazed look that was in his eyes. If all went well, this would be more tortuous than Alan was preparing himself for.

Lizzie was halfway down her line and Alan was aroused. He knew that she knew it, too. There was always a change in his breathing. Lizzie smiled inwardly knowing that Alan was more than ready physically for when she reached the end of the whipped cream line. She could tell that he was becoming more and more impatient and relished in the affect she was having on him.

"Lizzie, if you don't go faster, there will be more than whipped cream to clean off of me," Alan remarked through gritted teeth. Lizzie looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Wow, impatient much? I only have four more to go! Geez."

After what seemed like forever, Lizzie finally reached the last tablespoon of whipped cream. As she made sure to clean off every last little bit, she reached down and grabbed his belt buckle.

"Finally!" thought Alan. After mentally preparing himself for the pleasure he was about to experience, he closed his eyes and waited. All of a sudden, there was less pressure on his lower half. He popped open his eyes as Lizzie climbed off of the bed beaming from ear to ear.

"What? That's it!?" Alan exclaimed painfully.

"Yup." was Lizzie's unapologetic reply.

"You really are cruel."

"Hey I told you that there was going to be some torture, and I did tell you that I would have more fun than you would. Oh and by the way, I realize that you now a part of the Coast Guard, there is no need to salute me." Lizzie just looked at his obvious arousal and just laughed. "You dragged me along on this god-awful little adventure of yours and Denny's. Payback is a bitch."

"Yeah, you can be one too sometimes." Lizzie walked over to the bed, planted a kiss on Alan's lips and uncuffed him from the bed.

"You can punish me later, mister." Lizzie said with a wink. "While you 'unfurl your' flag,

I'll go find Denny. Lizzie closed the door behind her. Alan sat there and chuckled a little realizing that the pain he went through would be worth it once they got back home that evening.

Wait until Denny heard about this.


End file.
